


Blessing

by OnThis_RainyDay



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: All characters are non-binary, All the elders have names, Grrrr, I Hate The AO3 Sky Community, I hate myself, I should be sleeping, Im sorry if I got the pronouns wrong, Literally Nobody Will Read this, Multi, My Sky kid is NOT quirky they are edgy, Underrated Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnThis_RainyDay/pseuds/OnThis_RainyDay
Summary: Thav is a Child of the Light and only lives for the purpose of restoring light to the 5 kingdoms, but they're learning to realize that life isn't always just a series of rebirth and death. Thav makes their way to the Vault of Knowledge to talk to the Valley Elder Twins, making allies and new friends on the way. However, Thav is slowly being consumed by the intrusive thoughts of their tragic past life and the fears of losing the people they love, Thav is hesitant.Will they make it through?Thav is NOT quirky SMH They are edgelord 🙄
Relationships: Original Non-Binary Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Very short first chapter because it is a Prologue that probably has something to do about the story

As water fills the child’s lungs, their vision starts to get blurry, faint lights coming from above the water. It’s freezing cold, their home was always just nothing but ice, so that didn’t come to a surprise. Faint voices could be heard before the child’s eyes closed and they lost all feel of their body. They mumbled 2 words before losing themselves.

“Valel...Trelde...”

“You have to let us go! We didn’t do anything wrong!” Valel says, tugging at their restrained wrists. “Stop it Val, it’s no use, they’re not gonna listen.” Trelde whispered to them, Valel could hear them despite how loud it was in the building. “We can’t just give up! We need to go find Thav-” Valel shook their head, looking down. “It’s our responsibility, mother and father said so on their dying breaths! G-Gh...” Valel grunted as the rope scratched at their skin.

“Thav is gonna be fine, I know it.” Trelde said calmly. “An execution is what the people of the Valley declares and an execution they will get.” The judge finally said, “What?! That isn’t fair! We didn’t do anything!” Valel shouted, “It truly is a shame, you two were the best spear fighters in all of the 6 kingdoms.” The judge says, sighing. “Let’s get on with it. Beheading will be satisfying to watch.”

“We need to escape.” Valel whispered to his sibling. “As if we can.” Telde replied. “You need to let us go, our kid sibling is missing and we need to look for them!” Valel pleaded, “Thav? Missing? We saw you two push them into the water. Sure the kid’s passed on by now, you’ll join them soon so don’t worry.” The judge casually replied. “Ugh...” Valel groaned, slumping. “Everything’s going to be okay.” Trelde says to comfort them. “Let’s just hope Thav is alive.” Valel replied.

**Author's Note:**

> vibes


End file.
